Quel'Dalas
Quel'Dalas is an island in the center of Athel Loren that houses the Palace of the Sunwell and is the center of much of the politics,a nd religion of the Kingdom of Lothlorian. The Island itself since it holds so much of the important parts of the Kingdom of Lothlorian has become an almost religious area, that the people of Lothlorian was created by the first King of Lothlorian by using just his mind. Alongside this religious part the island is the center of the religious politics of Lothlorian due to this being the home of the Sunwell. History Early History Founding of the Sunwell When the second wave arrived in France and did not find Malfurion waiting for them those who were not amongst the devout followers of Laera were scared, and open to menipulation. Laera used this moment to rally the second wave of Sindar Elves of which there were many of his personal followers, and brought them to the forest of Lothlorian which was the forest scouted by Sylvanus during the War of Vengeance. When the Elves arrived in Athel Loren they were guided throughout by Sylvanas who had intimate knowledge of the forest. In this way the large group of Sindar Elves was able to dramatically eliminate the local Trolloc without much difficulty. With the forest clear Sylvanus lead Laera to the island that she had seen, and been told by Illidan was a source of great power, but when they arrived there Laera discovered that they had been tricked by Illidan and that there was nothing special about the island. As he prepared to give up on this spot out of the water appeared Illidan Stormrage. Illidan begged to speak to Laera priveatly and when he agreed the two discussed how Illidan had absorbed the Skull of Gul`Dan thanks to the efforts of his children and for this he wished to meand the differences between the two by helping to craft a massive devise which would be able to harnass a massive amount of Magi, and become the culmination of everything that Laera had ever dreamed of. Laera was skeptical at best but told Illidan that he had one year to complete the devise, and if he succeded then all would be forgiven but if he failed then he would hunt him down and kill him. Following this Illidan travelled to the Island of Quel`Dalas as the Elves had come to call it, and begin constructing the Sunwell. While working on this he was watched over by Laera`s trusted daughter Maen`Tryden Sunstrider who was a youthful but still gifted Magi. As the sunwell was being constructed the Elves obviously could not sit idle so they were joined together and begin constructing the city of Silvermoon The Palace Center of Lothlorian Points of Interest The Palace of the Sunwell {C}The Palace of the Sunwell is a monumentous structure that has two main purposes. The first is to be the center for, and home of the religious sect of the Lothlorian Elves. The second is a more ceremonial place, and in the palace lies the crowning room where any new king of Lothlorian is crowned before truly becoming the new king. The Sunwell See Also : The Sunwell The Sunwell is an amazingly powerful Magi device crafted by the Lothlorian Sindar Elves to harness and magnify their Magi powers. The Sunwell sits on the Lothlorian island of Quel'Dalas and is housed within the magnificant Sunwell Palace. Crafted early in the History of the Kingdom of Lothlorian the devise has cemented the Lothlorian obsession with Magi , and has become the focal point of a unique Lothlorian religion. Category:Sunwell Category:Kingdom of Lothlorian Category:Island